Lovers' Play
by Mintrosy
Summary: Danny has modified some handcuffs, and what better way to test them than with a certain former FBI agent? (This fic is obviously Dylan/Danny aka Lover's Fool).


The sound of ocean waves lapping against the shore and the loud tropical birds wasn't what woke Dylan up from his midday nap. The shouted announcement from Jack, Lula, and Merritt that they were going into the seaside town wasn't what woke up the leader of the Horsemen from his deep slumber either. No, the thing that finally woke Dylan up was the familiar click of handcuffs closing and the sudden weight of a body straddling his waist.

Dylan's eyes flew open and he realized two things simultaneously. One, his wrists were handcuffed to either side of the bed, and two, Danny was the one sitting on top of him with a very mischievous expression on his face.

"Hey~" Danny purred, "Want to play?" Dylan swore the showman almost giggled.

"You're insatiable." Dylan playfully scolded, "I take it the others are out?" He asked while trying to escape from the handcuffs preventing him from touching his lover.

"Yep," Danny smirked, "And I wouldn't bother with those. I've been modifying them to be Dylan-proof." He smiled widely and ran his fingertips along Dylan's exposed chest.

"Uh, yeah. I can't see that." Dylan said after another unsuccessful attempt at getting out of the restraints, "What are you planning?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at Danny.

The younger man just laughed and shifted his hips so that his crotch rubbed against Dylan's. "I don't know, what do you want me to do?" Danny teased.

"I want you to take these cuffs off so I can kiss the daylights out of you." Dylan growled lustfully.

Danny leaned down so that the two men were almost flush against each other, "A kiss? I can do that, but the cuffs are staying on." He flirted before capturing Dylan's lips in a passionate kiss that left them both panting.

Danny placed a firm hand against Dylan's chest and continued to kiss him while the older man pulled against the restraints. The showman broke the kiss and licked his swollen pink lips. He ground his hips against the bound man and begun to lick his way down Dylan's torso. When Danny reached Dylan's lower abdomen, he placed a hand on Dylan's clothed dick and then slowly pulled down the waistband of his pants. Dylan looked down at his lover's hungry expression and couldn't hold back the sharp gasp as Danny licked the tip of his dick teasingly.

"Fuck, Danny!" Dylan growled, watching Danny as he removed his clothes.

"Well, not yet." Danny joked and then took Dylan's member in his mouth.

Dylan leaned back against the bed and enjoyed Danny's soft, hot mouth as he began to move his head up and down at a quick pace. Danny's eyelashes fluttered closed and he moaned around Dylan's dick, which sent pleasurable vibrations up Dylan's spine.

Just before Dylan couldn't take it anymore, Danny pulls off of the man's hard dick with pink cheeks and even pinker lips. Both men were out of breath, and Dylan groaned loudly as Danny slowly lowered himself onto his dick.

"Y-you already prepared yourself?" Dylan said, gasping at the tight heat surrounding him.

Danny nodded, face twisted in pleasure, "While you were sleeping." He panted roughly, and Dylan couldn't help but think he's died and gone to heaven. How else could he explain being with such a perfect human being?

The movement starts slow, but then the pace quickly builds up until Danny is moaning loudly and Dylan is letting out a string of curses, back arching off the bed and still straining against the handcuffs. Dylan pushes up with his hips to meet Danny's bouncing, and with every thrust there's another desperate sound escaping Danny's lips. After awhile, the intensity of Dylan's upwards motion made Danny's hips stutter harshly, and then he's coming loudly, gasping Dylan's name and tightening around him. A few sharp thrusts and Dylan is following him, each man seeing stars from their powerful orgasms.

Danny collapsed against Dylan's chest, panting heavily before looking up at Dylan when the older man let out a little laugh.

"What?" Danny asks curiously, head tilting slightly.

"Nothing," Dylan sighed happily, "Good work on the cuffs, but I don't think they're ready yet."

That was the only warning Danny got before the handcuffs clicked open and Dylan quickly flipped their positions on the bed.

"Wha-what the hell!" Danny gasped incredulously, looking up at his smirking lover.

"My turn, and trust me, I'm not going to be as nice."


End file.
